


Little Death

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a satisfaction that's like banging your head against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Death

Schuldig tapped on the steering wheel. Fucking stakeouts. "When you have a precog who can predict that the target will leave his home 'this morning,' you'd think that said bastard precog might be able to narrow it down a little so his coworkers don't have to waste all of their morning waiting for it. I think he actually does know but decided to fuck with us. This sucks."

"You talk a lot," Farfarello said softly, but it didn't sound like a complaint. Sometimes he had a nearly inhuman patience, and today seemed to be one of those days. While Schuldig couldn't make out much of the actual content, from the way his thoughts currently circled the wait didn't bother Farfarello.

"I do a lot of things a lot and I do them well."

"Since we're not doing anything here but watching and waiting, I'm wanting to ask you a question about fucking."

Schuldig had to laugh. "Did I mention fucking? Yeah, I do it a lot and well, but I didn't have it in mind."

"So?" At least Farfarello currently stroked one fingertip up and down the flat of his knife instead of the edge.

To Schuldig's great pleasure, Farfarello enjoyed fucking. It annoyed Farfarello that God would give humanity the urge to do something that felt good then demand that they only do it under certain, restrictive circumstances.

"Yeah, ask."

"Wondering if you get out of it what I do, because for me it's satisfying like banging my head against a wall. Rhythm and impact and pressure. Thrust and thrust and thrust, until you're anticipating the next one and enjoying how it reminds you that you're real and _here_. Thrust and thrust and thrust, and you're thinking with each one that this next one will be the one to put you over, to finish you right. Only with sex there _is_ the one that finishes you." While he smiled beatifically and stroked his finger up and down his knife.

Schuldig wasn't bored anymore. Now he was hard and his mouth was watering, while their target didn't seem to be any closer to getting his ass out of the building. "You're a sadist."

"Nah, I'm a masochist, and this works out well for me. But you didn't answer my question."

As much as Schuldig would prefer not to think about things like that, he had to say, "I think yeah."

"Bedlam boys that we are."

Formerly institutionalized, undersexed lunatics of the world, unite.

Wanted Farfarello _now_. "Fuck this. I'm telepathically commanding that asshole to leave the place."

Farfarello's smile now showed his teeth. "Now we're talking."

 

### End


End file.
